


Christmas With The Family

by IamKat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamKat/pseuds/IamKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Fitzsimmons Christmas fic with girl bonding and general family fun. I really really hope you like it! Merry Christmas!</p><p>P.s set between Ward's escape and the finale. I think. Hehe...</p><p>P.p.s I am so so sorry about the formatting! The site decided to crash on me at the last minute. I hope it doesn't put too much of a damper on the read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishandbossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/gifts).



Jemma Simmons awoke that morning with absolute ecstasy in her heart, as she did most mornings in December. She loved the Christmas holidays like no other and had been especially looking forward to the one she would be spending with the team this year. However, a couple of weeks before when she, Skye, and Bobbi had asked Coulson if they could take the SUV to go Christmas shopping, he had denied them permission, insisting they would get their chance, just not yet. Jemma didn't see a particular reason for this and didn't appreciate it very much but she and the girls had agreed to be patient with the older man.  
After that, Jemma thought they could use a little Christmas cheer and mischief so the three of them went around the base hanging sprigs of mistletoe in various doorways all around. This of course led to several hilariously awkward situations that the trio (and occasionally Fitz and Trip) admired from a safe distance.  
Originally, when Jemma had proposed the idea, Bobbi had been surprised. They were standing in the hallway outside of Coulson's office where they had hung the last green, festive trap.  
"I hadn't pegged you for the mischievous sort, Simmons." Bobbi said with a soft laugh.  
"Who? Our Jemma?" Skye said, interrupting her rendition of Frosty The Snowman. There had been a constant stream of Christmas carols spilling from her mouth for weeks.  
"Oh yeah she's got a mischievous streak alright. You should have seen some of the pranks she pulled on us back when we were still living on The Bus. Oh! Especially that one with the monkey. How did you even pull that off?"  
"Oh, it was nothing, really. Well, nothing but a well placed mop and a /very/ tightly wound Fitz." Jemma shook her head and waved her hand, trying to look modest but she couldn't quite hide the glint in her eye. Bobbi looked at the two of them with one eyebrow raised.  
"You'll have to tell me that one some time." The blond said between chuckles.  
"Shhh someone's coming!" Skye whisper yelled. The girls hid behind the wall at the end of the walkway and poked their heads out, one on top of another, just in time to see Coulson and May round the corner.  
Skye gasped and was promptly whacked up the side of the head by Bobbi.  
"...So once the rest of the agents leave for the holidays we'll begin the mission." Said the man.  
"Honestly, Phil, I don't understand why you've decided to be so official about this. Wouldn't it be easier to just let them do whatever they want?" May asked.  
"Trust me. This is all part of my plan." He said.  
"But, Phil-" She stalled out as she saw him looking at the arch of the doorway where they stood. She followed his gaze and saw the girl's mistletoe hanging there. Phil grinned.  
"What- argh!" May exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her and dipped her low, smacking a kiss on her mouth.  
Phil stood them both back up and released a somewhat bemused May. He straightened his tie and she smooth her hair and they both proceeded into Coulson's office as if nothing had happened.  
The girls straightened up and looked at each other in shock for a moment.  
"I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night!" Skye belted out suddenly. They all walked off, laughing hysterically, to relay their story to the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma began to regret their little prank when she had to jump in between Fitz and one of the lab technicians in the kitchen doorway. She made sure she was never far from his side after that.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later found Jemma walking through the base looking for Fitz. Most of the low profile agents had gone home for the holidays which left only her, Fitz, Coulson, May, Skye, Bobbi, Trip, Mack, and Hunter, so the place was eerily quiet. She turned down the hall and started walking towards her and Fitz's bedroom. She found him there in their bunk, sitting on the edge of their bed looking at the framed picture of his mother that he kept on his bedside table.  
She leaned against the door frame and watched him for a moment. She knew he was feeling the strain of not being home in Scotland with his mum for Christmas. She was feeling quite the same way. They had both been dealing with waves of homesickness for weeks now.  
"I can't help but feel guilty, you know?" Leo said, still not looking up. Jemma walked over and sat down beside him. She placed her hand on the side of his face and tilted it so he was looking at her.  
"I know, Fitz. But they understand and they love us." She said, speaking about both of their families.  
"Yeah. I still feel bad though. I mean, I couldn't even give her an address to send presents to. I couldn't tell her exactly why it was too dangerous to go home. I hate having to let her worry." Leo said with downcast eyes.  
"I know." Jemma wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder. They sat there for a moment drawing comfort from each other. With a squeeze she released him and stood up, offering him her hand.  
"Come on. Why don't we see what everyone is up to." She smiled at him reassuringly. He stood and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She began to walk away but stopped when Fitz pulled on her hand. She turned around and he tugged her back to him. Placing a hand on her neck, he kissed her. It was long and sweet and Jemma relished the warmth that it sprouted in her chest as she rested her hands comfortably on his shoulders. Fitz pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I love you, Jemma." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled vibrantly.  
"I love you, too, Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Leo and Jemma walked over the the rec room. As they drew closer the heard the sound of a movie on the television and yells from various members of their team. They stopped in the doorway to inspect the scene. Madagascar was playing on the big screen. Lance sat in one of the armchairs trying to watch it and simultaneously yell at Skye who was sitting at the end of the couch with her legs splayed across the cushions, her laptop on her lap, and singing Jingle Bell Rock at the top of her lungs. This seemed to be the source of contention between her and the mercenary.  
"Would you please stop butchering that bloody song long enough to watch this movie in at least partial silence!" He shouted desperately. Skye just shook her head and kept singing.  
"Please, there must be something that will get you to shut up? What is it? Money? Chocolate? Please just tell me!" He begged. Skye pointed behind her to where Trip and Mack were standing by the liquor cabinet.  
They seemed to be arguing over Trip's taste in alcohol.  
"What is wrong with you, man? How can you drink that stuff in the middle of December? Don't you want something more festive?" Mack asked incredulously. Trip took another swig from his signature bottle of coconut rum.  
"Have you tried this stuff, man? I don't see a reason to drink anything else." He took another pull and then handed the bottle to Mack who proceeded to sip it, gag, and thrust it back at Trip, who laughed at his reaction.  
"Hey, Trip? Can Skye have a bottle of your rum? It's the only thing that'll make her shut up!" Lance shouted across the room.  
"I don't know, man. I'm kind of enjoying it." Trip teased. He joined Skye for a few bars. Lance scowled at him and he laughed. He reached into the cabinet and grabbed another bottle for Skye.  
Bobbie straightened up from where she was bent over in front of the fridge retrieving a beer. She walked over to the couch, with Trip and Mack in tow. Skye lifted her legs and Bobbi slid under them and held them in her lap, Trip and Mack following suit and sitting next to them. Trip handed Skye the second bottle of rum, which she took gratefully and sipped from before offering Hunter some.  
"Finally! She's quiet." He said, rolling his eyes in her direction before smiling at her.  
"Mistletoe!" Bobbi shouted when she saw Fitz and Simmons standing in the doorway. Jemma blushed and Fitz grinned before giving her a quick peck on lips and leading her into the room. He sat in the recliner and pulled Jemma down to sit on top of him. She snuggled into his shoulder and smiled as she surveyed her friends.  
Trip, Mack, Bobbi, and Skye were now engaged in a conversation about appropriately festive alcohol. Lance was pretending to be annoyed that their chattering was drowning out the movie while he routinely poked Skye in the back of the head and crossed his eyes at her when she turned to look. He went to poke her again when she reached back and grabbed his hand. He didn't look at all surprised by this, instead he simply crisscrossed their fingers, settled his hand on the arm of the sofa, and returned to watching the movie. Of course no one could see their exchange except for Jemma and Leo. The latter chuckled at the two. Jemma turned her head and nestled it against his neck.  
"Not a bad bunch to spend the holidays with, now is it?" She whispered.  
He looked down at her and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later May walked into the room.  
"Coulson wants to see all of you in his office." They were all surprised given what day it was. They each stood from their seats and filed out the door. When they arrived at their destination they stood at attention in front of Coulson's desk. The director stood from his chair.  
"Thank you all for coming. We have a mission." He said in a serious tone.   
"On Christmas eve, sir?" Was the general exclamation from the team.  
"Precisely. That's a very important detail." Coulson directed their attention to the white board beside his desk. On it was a hand drawn plan for the mission. At the top it was labeled: "Project Xmas. Here's what we're gonna do. Fitz, Triplett, Mack, Hunter you will be coming with me." He pointed to the map that was taped to the white board. "We'll take the SUV down this street to the Christmas tree lot here where we will pick up our first package. Then we will proceed to Wal-Mart here where we will retrieve our second package. From there we will travel down this road to the mall here where our last package is located. Are we clear?" The boys nodded and everyone started grinning as they caught on to Coulson's plan.  
"Good. Now, Skye, Bobbi, Simmons? You'll be going with Agent May. You will be taking Lola-"  
"Woah, really?" Skye exclaimed. Coulson shot an amused look in her direction.  
"Really. You will be taking Lola to your first and only destination here." He pointed at the mall again. "Are we clear?" He asked.   
"Yes sir!" All three said in unison with matching smiles on their faces.  
"Very well. Get ready and meet in the garage in five minutes." With that he waved them off and they scrambled away to their bunks.  
"I have to admit. Their reactions were worth the wait." May said with a rare smile.  
"Yes, indeed." Phil said fondly returning a smile to his companion.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not too keen on splitting up, Fitz." Jemma said as she slipped her coat on and crossed their bedroom to him.  
"Me neither." He said pulling her into his arms. "I could always sneak into Lola's back seat." Jemma giggled.  
"You could." She sighed.  
____

About an hour later the girls pulled into the packed mall parking lot. They drove around in a circle for a solid ten minutes trying to find a parking space.  
"I am never letting Phil talk me into one of his convoluted plans again." May muttered when she finally pulled into a spot. "Be careful of the doors!" She warned the girls as they got out.  
"Yes, mom." Skye said with very little sarcasm in her voice. They all walked around to the back of the car and started their journey to the building.  
"Our objective is to find decorations and presents for everyone. You guys can do what ever you want. I'm going in Macy's." May said as she walked into the store. The three girls looked at each other and squealed in excitement.  
____

"Sir, what exactly are we doing here?" Lance asked as he and the three other men followed Coulson, who was pushing a cart, through Wal-Mart.  
"Picking up everything we need for tomorrow's dinner. No, Fitz put the stuffed monkey back on the shelf." He pointed his finger at the Scotsman. Fitz stalked back to the shelf.  
"Oh. Well in that case we will be needing ingredients for trifle." Hunter said as he walked off down an isle motioning for Trip, Mack, and Fitz to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night when they had all gotten their shopping done and had arrived back home and the food was put away and the presents stashed with many cries of "Don't look!" the team settled in the rec room again.  
Coulson, May, and Trip were sitting on the couch drinking eggnog, Skye was in an arm chair with her laptop, yet again belting out Christmas carols ("Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas"), Fitz and Simmons had happily resumed their positions from earlier, and Mack, Hunter, and Bobbi were attempting to put the tree up in its stand.  
"No no no! It's leaning too far to the left it's going to fall!" Shouted Hunter at his ex wife.  
"No it's not. It's completely fine." Bobbie said as she surveyed their work.  
"Blondie's right. It looks good." Mack said rubbing his face.  
"Ugh! Are you serious?" Hunter threw his hands in up in exasperation.  
"Chill dude." Skye said. He looked over at her and his hands fell back to his sides. She waved him over with her hand. He walked to the chair and she shifted, once again singing and looking at her laptop, so they could sit much the same way Fitz and Simmons were. When they had gotten comfortable they were situated with her sitting on him and his arms wrapped around her middle.  
"Perfect!" Bobbi clasped her hands to her chest. She and Mack had wrapped the lights around the tree and plugged them in. The sight of the beautiful tree and its sparkling lights drew everyone's attention and a collective gasp reverberated throughout the room.  
Skye officially broke the reverie by jumping off Lance's lap and shooting across the room to dance around the object. Everyone laughed at her excitement and began getting up to decorate the tree. Everyone except for the couple still sitting in their arm chair.  
Jemma sat up on Fitz and leaned her forehead against his. His arms rested comfortably around her with his hands clasped behind her back. She gazed into his eyes.  
"Merry Christmas, Fitz." She smiled.  
"Merry Christmas, Jemma."


End file.
